United Kingdom of Kasterborous
The United Kingdom of Kasterborous The United Kingdom of Kasterborous, also referred to as the United Kingdom, Kasterborous or UKK, is a tier-1 empire that was formerly located in sector 8 of the Alpha Quadrant. Occupying most of the Kasterborous Constellation in the Milky Way prior to the evacuation of the Milky Way but is now located in the Hyrene Corridor. The United Kingdom is inhabited primarily by Humans, Archons, and Avernens, all of whom reside within the 93 planets under the Kingdom's control. The people that now constitutes the United Kingdom had been inhabited for millennia by various intelligent native species, including many which still reside in the Kingdom. Beginning in the late 2300's, a genetics project under the human FutureTech Corporation created nanorobotics, or nanites, though after FutureTech stopped funding further research and kept their work private the scientists of the project would a year later stow away on a test colony vessel of FutureTech, the C.S. Eagle, along with their former nanite research and several hundred like-minded individuals and follow the ship on its journey to the Kasterborous Constellation with the intent of continuing their research without the knowledge of FutureTech. After the Eagle's fuel was depleted in Archonian space several years following their departure from human space, the ship would crash on an Archonian world where they were captured and enslaved by the Archons and Avernens, the two main races of the region. However, Humans sometimes referred to as Terrans, would go on to accustom themselves to the monarchy and quickly grow to make up a majority of the population, and go on to expand with the Archons and Avernens within the Constellation of Kasterborous citing the name of the nation. Kasterborous is a federal parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, with Queen Nova as it's head of state and Prime Minister David Luft as it's head of government. The Parliament of Kasterborous is divided into two houses, the lower being the House of Commons and the upper being the Senate. The country is officially multilingual at the federal level but operates with Kasterborean Basic, with English, Avernok, Latin, and Archunok as major languages, and it has a population of approximately 340.9 billion. With abundant natural resources and significant investment in foreign and internal trade, the Kasterborous economy is advanced and continues to grow. History During the economic boom of 2300's, research on earth was bustling with new breakthroughs in the scientific field, one of which was made by the Canadian firm known as FutureTech regarding the development Nanorobotics and Interstellar Travel. They were contracted in secret by the Terran Colonial Union to create and test a Colony Ship, known as C.S. Eagle. C.S. Eagle, once built, was sent on a test mission to an unexplored Star System. A group with ulterior motives had boarded the supposedly unmanned mission and though it was never discovered by TCU, this group managed to preserve themselves within the ship through reproduction and stolen Nanorobotics. Meanwhile, Avernus technological development had increased themselves to interstellar, having been around for at least 100 Millenia (98000 BCE), and only 4 Millenia (1337 BCE) before when Averonia had unioned with the Archnus after deciding to make peace with each other after a 3 Millennium's war on the planet in fear of unknown effectively forming Avernus. Though records are not certain it was some period later of around 4-6 years, that C.S. Eagle began it's descent into the world inhabited by Avernus. While at first the Humans were thought of to be animals and were used as slaves due to their longevity, it was realized that the Humans were sentient. Humans could no longer be used as slaves and were released following the anti-enslavement act. Over the course of the century Humans would co-integrate with the Avernons, leading to full rights and making up the majority of the population. They would live in peace forming a Federal Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy with the first royal family being elected. Vesper Lynd became Queen, and so continued the United Kingdom of Avernus, until the renaming to the United Kingdom of Kasterborous following the expansion into the rest of the constellation. Government and Politics The United Kingdom has a parliamentary system within the context of a constitutional monarchy, the monarchy of The United Kingdom being the foundation of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. The sovereign is Nova, who also serves as head of state of each of The United Kingdom's Eleven Sectors. As such, the Queen carries out most of the federal royal duties in The United Kingdom. The direct participation of the royal and vice royal figures in areas of governance is limited. In practice, their use of the executive powers is directed by the Cabinet, a committee of ministers of the Crown responsible to the elected House of Commons and chosen and headed by the Prime Minister of The United Kingdom (at present David Luft), the head of government. The monarch may, though, in certain crisis situations exercise their power without ministerial advice. To ensure the stability of government, the governor general will usually appoint as prime minister the person who is the current leader of the political party that can obtain the confidence of a plurality in the House of Commons. The Prime Minister's Office (PMO) is thus one of the most powerful institutions in government, initiating most legislation for parliamentary approval and selecting for appointment by the Crown, besides the aforementioned, lieutenant governors, senators, federal court judges, and heads of Crown corporations and government agencies. The leader of the party with the second-most seats usually becomes the Leader of Her Majesty's Loyal Opposition (presently J'Rynr) and is part of an adversarial parliamentary system intended to keep the government in check. The Senate chamber within the Centre Block on Parliament Mountain. Each of the 465 members of parliament in the House of Commons is elected by simple plurality in an electoral district or riding. General elections must be called by the governor general, either on the advice of the prime minister, within four years of the previous election, or if the government loses a confidence vote in the House. The 160 members of the Senate, whose seats are apportioned on a regional basis, serve until age 75. Four parties had representatives elected to the federal parliament in the 2700 elections: the New Democratic Party (governing party), the Green Party (the Official Opposition), the Imperial Party, and the Conservative Party. The list of historical parties with elected representation is substantial. The United Kingdom's federal structure divides government responsibilities between the federal government and the Eleven Sectors. Sectoral legislatures are unicameral and operate in a parliamentary fashion similar to the House of Commons. Law The Constitution of Kasterborous is the supreme law of the country and consists of written text and unwritten conventions. The Constitution Act, 2500, affirmed governance based on parliamentary precedent and divided powers between the federal and Sectoral governments as well as adding a constitutional amending formula and the Kasterborian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. The Charter guarantees basic rights and freedoms that usually cannot be over-ridden by any government—though a notwithstanding clause allows the federal parliament and Sectoral legislatures to override certain sections of the Charter for a period of five years. The United Kingdom's judiciary plays an important role in interpreting laws and has the power to strike down Acts of Parliament that violate the constitution. The Supreme Court of Kasterborous is the highest court and final arbiter and has been led since 2680 by the Chief Justice Abraham Lincoln. Its nine members are appointed by the monarch on the advice of the prime minister and minister of justice. All judges at the superior and appellate levels are appointed after consultation with non-governmental legal bodies. The federal Cabinet also appoints justices to superior courts in the provincial and territorial jurisdictions. Common law prevails everywhere. Criminal law is solely a federal responsibility and is uniform throughout Kasterborous. Law enforcement, including criminal courts, is officially a Sectoral responsibility, conducted by Sectoral and municipal police forces. However, in most rural areas and some urban areas, policing responsibilities are contracted to the federal Royal Police. Foreign relations The United Kingdom and Lantea, co-operate on military campaigns and exercises and are each other's largest trading partner. Kasterborous nevertheless has an independent foreign policy, most notably maintaining full relations with the TCU. Kasterborous also maintains historic ties to the TCU and to other former TCU colonies. Kasterborous is noted for having a positive relationship with the Holy Nocturean Empire, owing, in part, to its trading network. The United Kingdom's strong attachment to Geneva Conventions have almost led to war in the Nividia Crisis. Kasterborous has been an advocate for multilateralism, making efforts to resolve issues in collaboration with other nations. The United Kingdom most recently has been supporting Lantea in helping the Vesparians during the refugee crisis, and even remaining on Stand-by for them during the Foxeba-Lantea Crisis. Recently The United Kingdom has not met with any foreign dignitaries mostly remaining to itself following the evacuation. International Organizations Currently None. Sectors and Planets The United Kingdom is a federation composed of Eleven Sectors. In turn, these may be grouped into four main regions: Crown Royal, Gemini, Crane, and Capital ("Head" refers to Gemini, Crane, and Capital together). Sectors have autonomy, gaining responsibility for social programs such as healthcare, education, and welfare. Together, the Sectors collect more revenue than the federal government, an almost unique structure among federations in the world. Using its spending powers, the federal government can initiate national policies in Sector areas, such as the UK Health Act; the Sectors can opt out of these, but rarely do so in practice. Equalization payments are made by the federal government to ensure that reasonably uniform standards of services and taxation are kept between the richer and poorer Sectors. Coruscant is the Capital of the Kingdom. Nova Toronto is an Economic Trade Moon in the Crane Region. Nova Vancouver is the Capital of the Gemini Region. While Alderaan is where the Queen Lives situated in the Crown Royal Region. Military Main article: Kasterborian Forces The armed forces of the United Kingdom—officially, Her Majesty's Armed Forces—consist of three professional service branches: the Royal Navy and Royal Space Marines (forming the Royal Naval Service), the Royal Army and the Royal Atmospheric Force. The forces are managed and controlled by the Ministry of Defence, chaired by the Minster of Defence. The Commander-in-Chief is the Kasterborian monarch, Nova, to whom members of the forces swear an oath of allegiance. The Armed Forces are charged with protecting the UK and its interstellar territories, promoting the UK's security interests and supporting any international peacekeeping efforts. Following the confrontation of the Khaldyr and the breach of 2700, The United Kingdom's defense policy has been on a lightning speed to create a more massive military to counter any threats Outer Space may throw at it. The United Kingdom currently (though growing) employs a professional, military force of around 100,000,000 active personnel and approximately 50,000,000 reserve personnel. The United Kingdom exercises a military force of Robots as well, controlled by the AI known as Ultron. Ultron leads command of 750,000,000 Robots, and while not all are on active duty, should the need arrive they can be activated again, as well as mass produced. According to various sources, the United Kingdom has the highest military expenditure in the Universe. Total defence spending currently accounts for around 34.7% of total national GDP. Arsenal The United Kingdom Space Arsenal consists of many spacecraft, all very recently developed. With the main priority on Defense, and Firepower acting as the defense for The United Kingdom and it's territories, the "wall" must hold. Though it hasn't participated in official combat, it is expected that any ship very well should disappear due to an immense amount of weapons equipped. All ships are equipped with Proton Collider Quad-Cannons, Ion Bi-Canons, Cyro Beams, Spectrum Platforms, Death Mark Platforms, Wave Force Tri-Canons, Impolder and Resonance Tubes, Plasma Canons, and Railgun Stations. Though Shields are soon to be implemented, Composite Quantum Crystalline Armour itself on a Kasterborian Ships is quite impressive being layered as densely as the laws of physics could permit, and laminating them above another thin film that was as strong, but phase shifted. Propulsion is made possible on these monstrosities by Massive Repulsors and an Alcubierre Warp Drive. All ships have an Interchangable Modular Design, allowing for different layouts to ships for maximum efficiency. Special Features on ships include Retro-reflective panels in exchange for less firepower or less Armour Density as well as Atmospheric Cyro Dissapators for Landing into Liquids and even submerging underneath surfaces. Most Ships have a Nano-Robotic Repair feature which can repair a ship after a battle and sometimes during. Fleets Space Fleets: 27,000 * 1st Strike Fleet 1500 * 2nd Strike Fleet 1500 * 3rd Strike Fleet 1500 * 4th Strike Fleet 1500 * 5th Strike Fleet 1500 * 6th Strike Fleet 1500 * 1st Defense Fleet 1000 * 2nd Defense Fleet 1000 * 3rd Defense Fleet 1000 * 4th Defense Fleet 1000 * 5th Defense Fleet 1000 * 6th Defense Fleet 1000 * 1st Support Fleet 500 * 2nd Support Fleet 500 * 3rd Support Fleet 500 * 4th Support Fleet 500 * 5th Support Fleet 500 * 6th Support Fleet 500 Aircraft: 27,000 * 1st Artemis Bomber Squadron * 2nd Artemis Bomber Squadron * 3rd Artemis Bomber Squadron * 4th Artemis Bomber Squadron * 5th Artemis Bomber Squadron * 6th Artemis Bomber Squadron * 1st Roman Dropship Squadron * 2nd Roman Dropship Squadron * 3rd Roman Dropship Squadron * 1st Apollo Fighter Squadron * 2nd Apollo Fighter Squadron * 3rd Apollo Fighter Squadron * 4th Apollo Fighter Squadron * 5th Apollo Fighter Squadron * 6th Apollo Fighter Squadron * 1st Oculus Reconnaissance Squadron * 2nd Oculus Reconnaissance Squadron * 3rd Oculus Reconnaissance Squadron * 1st Thor Attack Squadron * 2nd Thor Attack Squadron * 3rd Thor Attack Squadron * 4th Thor Attack Squadron * 5th Thor Attack Squadron * 6th Thor Attack Squadron * 1st Harbinger Support Squadron * 2nd Harbinger Support Squadron * 3rd Harbinger Support Squadron Classes: *Imperium Ship * Capital Ship (Eagle Class) * Battleship (Falcon Class) * Super Carrier (Hawk Class) * Battle Cruiser (Harrier Class) * Escort Carrier (Buzzard Class) * Destroyer (Raven Class) * Multi-Role Fighter (Apollo Class) * High-Speed Bomber (Artemis Class) * Modular Dropship (Roman Class) * Reconnaissance Spacecraft (Oculus Class) * Support Fighter (Thor Class) * High-Speed Gunship (Harbinger Class) Ground Arsenal The Ground Arsenal was made for such conditions as, "If All Else Fails,..." To combat any units that have made landfall, though it can also be used to perform ground strikes against another civilization. Most units are equipped with Proton weaponry installed into each suit and a gun tailor made for the specific soldier. All Ground units are equipped with various devices, making them dangerous opponents, coupled with Cybernetics and Nanorobotics, they are made for war. The Armour suit consists of an alloy along with hydraulics, making each unit extremely quick, but very durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. Additionally, with Nanorobotics Healing from Damage has never been faster. Flying is achievable through Repulsors, embedded on the back, hand, and shoes of the suit, which can also provide as a weapon though this isn't as powerful as the Proton Rifles. Classes: * Legion (Basic Combat Unit) * Legionaire (Advanced Combat Unit) * Spectre (Basic Inflitration/Sabotage Unit) * Ghost (Advanced Inflitration/Sabotage Unit) * War Machine (Juggernaut Anti-Armor Unit) Weaponry: The United Kingdom possess Proton Weapons, Ion Canons, Cyro Beams, Spectrum Guns, Death Mark Laser, Wave Force Canons, Impolder and Resonance Tubes, Plasma Guns, and Railguns on both ships and units alike though varying from unit to unit. The Protons made by UK Proton Weaponry are accelerated by EM fields, Charged, and fired. The projectiles created cause explosions on the Atomic Level, seriously damaging anything. Cyro Beams freeze any target to Absolute Zero making it impossible to move. Spectrum Guns magnify light, microwaves, UV rays, radiation, etc. causing serious radiation damage to the target. Death Mark Lasers concentrate Light into a thin beam burning anyone almost instantaneously. Wave Force Canons work on Tesla's Alternating Current Design throwing energy beams that alternate in power, it can alternately pulse energy beams. Vacuum Imploders cause a magnetic singularity pulling any Magnetic Vehicles towards all crushing each other to bits. Resonance Torpedoes are shot at stars to make them go Super-Nova. Economy The UK has a partially regulated market economy. Based on market exchange rates the UK is today the largest economy in the galaxy. HM Treasury, led by the Minister of Finance, is responsible for developing and executing the Kasterborian government's public finance policy and economic policy. The Bank of Kasterborous is the UK's central bank and is responsible for issuing notes and credits in the nation's currency, The Kasterborian Credit. Since 2597, the Bank of Kasterborous' Monetary Policy Committee, headed by the Governor of the Bank of Kasterborous, has been responsible for setting interest rates at the level necessary to achieve the overall inflation target for the economy that is set by the Minister each year. The UK service sector makes up around 73% of GDP. Coruscant is one of the three "command centres" of the Galactic economy and has the largest city GDP in Kasterborous. Nova Vancouver is also one of the largest financial centres in Kasterborous. The Aerospace industry is a significant part of the UK manufacturing sector and employs over 8,000,000 people, with a turnover of some unknown billion, generating unknown billion of exports. Science and Technology The United Kingdom have done advanced military research since the Dual Kingdoms Era, fielding new discoveries from various Scientists to the fabled Tesla to Lee, achieving the seemingly impossible. Due to the corporate system in place, research will vary in speed depending on the funding, sometimes depending on the scale of the technology. Mastering the art of Ions, Cybernetics, Nano-Robotics, Protons, and now Cyro, Spectrum, Zero Point and Quantum Tech. The United Kingdom received Technology from Lantea advancing the Civilization to The Higher Stages of Tier 1 in terms of Shield and Energy Development. The United Kingdom's work on Nano-Robotics and Protons are second to none, causing Advanced Healing, or massive explosions from both equally tiny robots or particles. This work has lead to Quantum Crystalline Armour, a very powerful Armour. Work on Cyro Technology was achieved through Zero-Point Modules Shared to the UK by Lantea, which further accelerated the Spectrum Tech, focusing Radiation to a single focal point. As well as the wave force based off of work by Tesla himself, and the Repulsor Tech envisioned by Lee and Stark. Completed *Planet Prison **A superweapon developed to peacefully blockade a planet by super-charging a world's upper atmosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any starship entering or leaving the planet will be completely disabled. Perfect enemy containment, without casualties. *Power Guard **A Enhancement System to Soldiers when and if the Ultron System Fails, using Advanced-Cybernetics, Adrenal Stimulants to protect the Kingdom. *Proton Collider **Unleashes volley charges of anti-protons, contained within a sustained magnetic field and fires these bolts into a ballistic trajectory towards a designated area. *Warp Drive *Hyperdrive *Vacuum Imploder **A missile that creates an artificial singularity that sucks everything within a radius towards the epicenter. *Death Mark ** An orbital satellite that could fire incredibly accurate energy strikes at marked targets. *Shock Drum **A large ovoid device the size of a cavern, when activated it generates intense ultrasonic vibrations that disable technology in an ever widening circle with the Shock Drum at its epicenter. The Shock Drum's vibrations become increasingly powerful the longer it was left on and in time resulted in massive seismic ground quakes, damage and even death to organic life within range as their molecules literally vibrated apart. Over a prolonged period, it would cause the core of a planet to destabilize eventually causing it to reach critical mass and literally shatter apart, destroying the entire planet. *Retro-Reflective Panels **Within the Visual Spectrum allows for complete invisibility. Other anti-detection systems must be employed for Other means of the electromagnetic Spectrum beyond the Visible *Resonance Torpedo Launcher **Upon detonation, a resonance torpedo dissolved metals and expanded into a massive explosion. The explosion then destabilized the fusion reactions of a star, causing it to supernova. This massive explosion would cause any nearby stars or objects of matter to explode as well, causing a chain reaction powerful enough to destroy a whole star system. *Cyro Program **Omega Frost Program ***The Omega Frost was devised to flash-freeze any moisture-containing object—including a living being—that happened to be positioned between two strategically placed conductor towers; material frozen by the weapon, even metal, subsequently shattered. As almost every substance in the galaxy contained some degree of moisture, the weapon could be utilized in any environment, including the vacuum of space. *Repulsor Tech **A repulsor is a form in which a high-density muon beam can be projected, as a powerful blast of concussive energy called repulsor blasts. Repulsor blasts may be directed by magnets and focused by electrostatic lenses, although they may also be self-focusing. *Wave Force **Wave-Force devices work by harmonizing the waveforms of heavy particles. The particles resonate as they align and release energy. The energy may be channelled into to produce an energy beam. *Spectrum **Utilizes the entirety of the Electromagnetic Spectrum to radiate any living objects in all frequencies of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. *Plasma Armament Program **Fires Superheated matter upon Targets *Prism Program **Utilizes Photons, redirected to be focused on a Target *Armour Program **Quantum Crystalline Armour ***also known as layered molecular armour and more informally known as quantum armour, was designed to withstand incredible forces. It was made possible by stacking a few layers of atoms as densely as the laws of physics could permit, and laminating them above another thin film that was as strong, but phase shifted. **Composite Armour *Railgun Initiative **propels projectiles using an electromagnetic field. *Imperium Class Destroyer **Proposed Massive Ship to house the Entirety of the Kingdom in the event of a catastrophic accident in the galaxy. Would house all the projects on it. *Zero-point Extraction Renewing Oculus (Z.E.R.O) **based off of work from the Lanteans; utilizes vacuum energy from regions of sub-space. *Eagle Class Shields **Encloses Ships in a bubble, based off work from the Lanteans. To be designed as one of the best shields in the Galaxy. *Ultron Artificial Intelligence **has been expanded to be one of the largest in the universe being housed in a Cityship in the bottom of the Ocean. The AI has several hundred sextillion programs working at the same, whether it be for the military or for the People. Features multiple types of anti-virus systems. Demographics Culture The United Kingdom's culture draws influences from its broad range of constituent nationalities, both current and former ensured by policies that are now constitutionally protected. As a whole, The United Kingdom is - as described by the former Queen Vesper Lynd "a cultural mosaic" going on to say it being "a collection of several foreign, ethnic, rich, and diverse subcultures." Historically, The United Kingdom has been influenced by Old Canadian, British, French and Avernus cultures and traditions. Through their language, art and music, aboriginal peoples continue to influence the Kasterborian identity. Many Kasterborians value multiculturalism and see The United Kingdom as being inherently multicultural. The preservation of the distinct cultures is supported by federal government programs, laws, and institutions such as the Avernon Broadcasting Corporation (ABC), the National Film Board of Kasterborous (NFK), and The United Kingdom television and communications Commission (UKTCC) which have now all fallen under the Federal Media Board. Government policies influenced by the mass majority such as publicly funded health care, higher taxation to redistribute wealth, the outlawing of capital punishment, strong efforts to eliminate poverty, strict weapon control, legalization of marriages between any species and gender, multicultural preservation, and the Poverty Redistribution Program all aimed at maintaining Social Equality. Kasterborian Fine Arts makes a huge part of the Kasterborian culture, impacting many to seek social reforms when John Williams composed his album "A New Hope", instigating many to seek for their own New Hope. Compositions and Orchestrations, in particular, have since rocketed in popularity with composers such as Frank Kelpacki, and Michael Curran coming into view. Christopher Tin creating Baba Yetu which would go on to become the Kingdom's National Anthem. In terms of art popular artistry recently has become of Landscapes of other worlds and indigenous life of the planets. The United Kingdom music industry has produced renowned composers, musicians and ensembles. The United Kingdom Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences presents The United Kingdom's music industry awards, the Juno Awards, which were first awarded in 2670. Patriotic music in The United Kingdom dates back over 200 years. The earliest composition, "A Brave New World", was written in 2512. The roots of organized sports in The United Kingdom date back to the 2500s when Humans had landed, but unorganized sports had been around 1000 years earlier. The United Kingdom's official national sports are Ice Hockey and Soccer. The United Kingdom's Thirty largest metropolitan areas have franchises in the National Hockey League (NHL). Other popular spectator sports in The United Kingdom include Soccer and Canadian football; the former is played professionally in the Major League Soccer (MLS) and the latter National Football League (NFL). Golf, tennis, baseball, skiing, cricket, volleyball, rugby, and basketball are widely played at youth and amateur levels, but professional leagues and franchises are not widespread costing many in business deals and sponsorship. The United Kingdom's national symbols are influenced by natural, historical, and Aboriginal sources. The use of the Eagle and the maple leaf as a Kasterborian symbol dates to the early 26th century. The Eagle is depicted on The United Kingdom's current and previous flags, on the some bank notes, and on the Arms of The United Kingdom. Other prominent symbols include the Crown, the Royal Police, and more recently, the Light Art and Arcs of Peace. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire Category:United Kingdom of Kasterborous Category:UKK Category:MagisterTankus Category:WIP Category:Alpha Quadrant